Little Friends
by Elenhin
Summary: Alcmene is getting to know a small child she now knows will come to mean a lot to her son in the future. While Iolaus is trying to be what Hercules needs. One Shot.


**Author's Note:**This is a one shot with Hercules. Alcmene is getting to know a small child she now knows will come to mean a lot to her son in the future.

**Warning:** _The warning is placed here for vinsmouse, who wanted a spew warning here, claiming it might be a bad idea to drink while reading the funnier parts. So please keep in mind that drinking any kind of beverage while reading this, might be hazzard'ous to the health of your screen._

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hercules the Legendary Journey, I make no money and boy does that make it hard to keep the computer with power… No permanent harm will come to Iolaus but a bit of Alcmene's attention and a big bowl of chicken soup might not be amiss at the end of it…

* * *

_**Little Friends**_

It was funny Alcmene mused, before when she walked to the market she had never done much else than purchase her wares and maybe chat a little with her friends. That was if Iphicles wasn't with her of course. Like all the boys he tended to be getting into mischief when she took him along, but these days he was more minded to play with his friends, and of course he attended school. She needed to buy some meat for supper and some more fabric as well. She wanted to make a nice soft quilt for her newborn son, Hercules. He was sleeping now, content to lie in his basket soothed by the rocking motion as she walked.

As she entered the market she looked around for the children there, as always they appeared to her to be everywhere. The potter's lad was trying to combine work and play it seemed, and he wasn't having much luck with it. Two boys of maybe seven were engaged in a vicious battle with wooden sword, and two girls argued over something. She spotted one girl of ten with her little brother, dragging the little one away after her as she went to join some friends.

She was really looking for Iolaus though, she had seen him several times since the day when he came as a grown man from the future to save her, and she was getting more fond of him now by the day. He always seemed to be smiling and laughing, running around the market with just the short breeches on and nothing else. Always looking for something to eat and any food left within his reach was fair game. He was a delightful child and his golden curls were often easy to spot even at a distance.

She couldn't see him yet though and sat down on a bench under a tree to rest a few minutes before she continued with her shopping. Hercules was a little fussy once she stopped and she thought he might be getting hungry. She would have to take care of that before she went home. She was humming to sooth him when she heard a loud squeal and looked up to see Iolaus come running. He did always seem to be running, the boy just wouldn't walk.

"Hi!" he cried cheerfully as he threw himself onto the bench where she sat. "Hi Herc," he beamed leaning over the basket where the baby slept. Waving a grubby little hand so hard she thought he'd hurt his arm.

"Hello Iolaus," she smiled. It hadn't taken long for the child to warm up to her and the baby. He had been thrilled once he had discovered that the bulging of her stomach had turned to a baby boy. She had never seen one so young so excited about a baby before. Laughing she reached over and tried to smooth down his wild golden locks and he didn't even notice.

"I hold?" he begged, bouncing where he sat.

"He's sleeping right now Iolaus, I'd rather not wake him up," she mused.

"Oh," his disappointment was clear. She had allowed him to hold Hercules before, and he loved it. She had very carefully shown him just how he should hold him and he was very careful. It was probably the only time she had seen him sit still.

"Are you hungry?" she asked instead and he nodded, rubbing his small stomach.

"Empty," he declared. "I hungry," he nodded again.

"Well, we can't have that, can we?" he was so cute when he frowned like that, a little confused and yet hopefully. "Would you like something to eat then?"

"Yeah, please," he nodded eagerly, lisping a little. "Herc too?" he asked, once more leaning over the basket.

"He'll eat later," she told him. "He's too small to eat food like you yet, he eats, well, do you know how baby animals eat Iolaus?"

"Yeah, baby puppies eats on a mommy," he declared proudly.

"That's right," she smiled proudly. It wasn't all the children his age who had learned as much. "Why don't you wait here and watch Hercules for me, and I'll bring us something to eat?"

"Okay," he nodded.

"I'll be back in just a minute," she promised as she headed to the tavern. Iolaus appeared unconcerned and had given all his attention to Hercules once more. He had discovered quite early on that if he tickled him lightly the baby would laugh.

"Alcmene," Annelind looked up as she entered, greeting her warmly. Her husband owned the tavern and she tended to be friendly to everybody. She knew all the rumours that went around about Alcmene and though she wondered about the baby herself she saw no reason to scorn the woman.

"I just came in for a plate of something to eat," Alcmene smiled. "You wouldn't have some cold cuts, maybe some cheese and olives?"

"I think I could manage that," she smiled. "Where is little Hercules then?"

"He was sleeping, I left him under the oak with Iolaus," she explained.

"Iolaus, Erytheia's boy?" she frowned confused. "He's only two years old."

"And he takes the best care of Hercules," Alcmene laughed lightly. "It's a wonder to see it Annelind. He would never let anything happen to my baby if he could help it, I know he's safe with him."

"I guess you know what you're doing," she decided. "But I can't say that Iolaus is the one I'd leave my child with. He always seems to be getting into mischief. He's in here all the time, stealing scraps right off the tables."

"He's just hungry," she smiled lightly as Annelind readied the plate for her. "I swear that child is hungry all the time."

"Too true," she nodded. "And I don't mind him taking the scraps, but last week he got in here and before I had spotted him he had downed half a tankard of ale. Tyke couldn't keep a straight line on his way out, kept bumping into all the tables and then I found him sleeping it off behind the stable."

"Oh dear," Alcmene raised a hand to her mouth. She could picture it only too well.

"On of those days, that boy is going to get himself into serious trouble," Annelind declared as she passed Alcmene a plate and took her money.

"I'm sure he'll be fine," Alcmene smiled. It didn't escape her notice that there was a honey cake on the plate. One clearly intended for the child. She took the plate over to the bench where Iolaus waited and sighed as she could hear Hercules fuss. Obviously he was now quite hungry and she'd have to do something about it before she continued home. It would have to wait though, she couldn't feed him in town. She approached just in time to see Iolaus carefully lift Hercules out of the basket. She had shown him how to hold the baby, and he was so very careful to support his head. He had obviously been trying to sooth him, and now he held the baby to his chest.

Alcmene paused as she realized what he was doing. Apparently he hadn't quite grasped the concept of what babies ate after all, for he was giving it his best effort. Yelping when Hercules not finding anything to eat bit down. He might not have any teeth yet, but she knew the strength of his jaws and wasn't surprised to see the tears in Iolaus eyes as she took his son from him.

The two year old was on the verge of crying, and Hercules gave a few disappointed wails.

"It has to be a mommy Iolaus," she soothed.

"Herc's hungry," he sniffed. "Wanted to help."

"I know dear, it was very sweet of you to try, but it really must be a mommy," she soothed him. "I'll feed him soon now, in the meantime why don't you have some?" she put the plate in front of him and he reached out his hand. He eagerly grabbed a handful of cheese and crammed it into his small mouth. Alcmene ate only sparingly, leaving the largest share to Iolaus who was now smiling and giggling again. Since Hercules was now awake, and for the moment quiet she allowed him to hold him. He held the little baby tightly against him, tickling his round little belly while he laughed as much himself as the baby ever did. All that remained of the food was a few tiny smudges since Iolaus had all but licked it clean. Smears of the honey cake stained his cheeks. Obviously this didn't concern him at all.

"Come Iolaus, I need to finish my shopping," she eventually declared. "Here, let me take Hercules. You can come with me if you want to."

"I want," he declared. He allowed her to put Hercules in his basket again and watched him while she took the empty plate back.

As she took care of her shopping he followed close on her heels, chatting happily and weaving back and forth around the crowded market place. He insisted on helping her to carry her wares and she gave him a few parcels. Then when she was done and Hercules was starting to fuss again she walked him towards his home.

Erytheia came out of her house, wiping her hands on her apron as she greeted Alcmene. "Iolaus, how many times have I told you not to bother everyone," she scolded her son.

"He hasn't been bothering me at all," Alcmene assured her. It was Iolaus mother, and she wanted to get to know her better. The woman didn't have it easy, she knew as much. Her husband was a famous name, but they never had much money and he was never home. If it hadn't been for her brother being a good hunter the family would likely have starved long ago. "Iolaus has been helping me, I hope you don't mind?"

"Iolaus, helping?" she seemed confused. "He's always getting into mischief, I don't know what to do with him." She looked at her son who had taken off running after a butterfly.

"He's a delightful little boy," Alcmene smiled. "I enjoy his company very much, and he's very kind to my son. You have every right to be proud of him."

"But he's always in trouble," she frowned. "It's all I hear." She looked at him, he had caught the butterfly and now cupped it gently in his grubby hands, kneeling over the basket where Hercules rested to show it to him. He had a way with animals, she knew as much and he had a good heart, but she knew what he was getting up to at times and worried for him.

"Maybe now, but I think one day you will hear something else," Alcmene decided.

Erytheia gave her a doubtful look, but she believed it. One day people were bound to call that golden haired child a hero, just like her son.

**The End**

_No babies were fed during the writing of this fan fic, I couldn't, I'm not a mommy either… ;) _

Please review, The Cricket is hungry….


End file.
